This disclosure relates to methods and systems for fare collection in a public transit network.
In a public transit network, there is a need to improve the fare collection systems in order to manage fare offerings and fare prices while realizing the potential growth of the transit network. There is also a need for agencies to understand the insights of fare collection systems in a public transit network.
This document describes devices and methods that are intended to address at least some issues discussed above and/or other issues.